The Hyuga Love Seal
by bloody-scarlet
Summary: Neji and Ino both had something they lacked from each other.But they learn to share what they already had. NejiXIno NejiIno
1. Unknown fiance

This is basically the boring-details chapter; skip to chapter 2 if you want. My first NejiXIno story, sorry if it sucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino Yamanaka and her father, Inoshi, were walking to the Hyuga estate one day. They were wearing their finest clothes, but Ino were the most expensive one. A violet kimono made from silk. She finally got a chance to wear it.

"Father, can you please tell me who I'm getting married to," eagerly asked Ino.

"Nope, you'll have to see for yourself," Inoshi simply answered.

Indeed, Ino was engaged-to a man she didn't know of. All she knew was that he was a Hyuga. But the thing that bothered her so much was that her father refused to tell her who he was. What was the problem?

But she knew she couldn't disobey her father's orders. And she was already an adult to complain the way she did when she was a little kid. She wanted to be a mature young woman.

They passed a huge door with the name "Hyuga" printed in gold on it; it also had a huge wall that separated the private area from unwanted outsiders. They entered the home of the Hyuga clan; wich was like a nice small townhouse. Relaxing and very calming, it was all beautiful to Ino's pale blue eyes.

Ino and her father finally came to a huge house in the center of the small townhouse. This time it had the words "Hyuga Meeting Room" painted on it.

"Okay Ino, this is where you go in and meet your fiancé", Inoshi told his daughter before she went inside. But what he really wanted to say from the bottom of his heats was for Ino not to mess up!

Ino just nodded, but she really couldn't find any words to respond back.

Inoshi slid the doors open for her. Ino closed her eyes and took a small breath and then walked in. When she sensed that she was inside and no longer needed to go any further, she opened her eyes---but to see---

"N-Neji"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Announcements

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that…Neji?" Ino quietly said to herself.

The master of the Byakugan stood before her along with Hinata, Lord Hiashi, and the other members of the Hyuga clan. All of them quietly whispering to one another about the blonde who entered the room. Making all the butterflies in Ino's stomach even worst.

"Silence, the fair woman who stands upon us is the wife of Neji", announced Hiashi to everyone in the room; as if they didn't know. Only Ino didn't know about it until it was announced.

'Neji…is my husband?!'

Thoughts scrambled all over her mind. Confusion, disbelief, and shock.

Neji stood there with a blank face, as if he had no emotions at the moment. But like everyone in the room, his eyes were locked on Ino.

"And now, Neji shall present his gift to his wife"

After Hiashi made that announcement, Neji walked over to Ino with a small box in his hand. It was easy for Ino to guess what it was when she glanced at it.

But as he walked over to her, Ino began to notice and fall for the silent Hyuga's looks.

'Neji sure has grown handsome over the years', she blushed at her thought.

When Neji finally got near Ino he gently took a ring out of the box, ready to present it to Ino.

"May you please hand me your hand", he asked Ino like a gentlemen.

Ino blushed and handed her right hand to him. Neji slowly slid the ring in her finger. As if her hand would brake if he went to fast. But Ino didn't mind at all, she was too busy thinking about how soft and smooth Neji's hands were.

"It's a beautiful ring Neji"

Ino was happy she was able to let something out of her mouth. But Neji just gave her the smallest smile in the world, it was hardly noticeable.

Ino looked at the ring; it was a silver-diamond ring. It looked very expensive too.

"Then it is settled, Ino Yamanaka shall stay in the Hyuga main house with Neji tonight"

'Tonight?!'

She couldn't believe it, it was all going too quick for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Home

Chapter 3 Very sorry for the long wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was led to her new "home" outside by the Hyuga heroine, Hinata. Although they both kept quiet due to Ino's sudden surprise announcement and Hinata's self consciousness. But Hinata summoned up some courage and finally said something to break the silence.

"So…um…I'm very glad to have you as a member of the clan, Ino"

Relieved that Hinata was able to say something to break the mute, Ino was able to say something too.

"Thank you for kind words, Hinata. But I really don't think…I'm able to fit in"

She mumbled the last words faintly after she thanked Hinata.

"Oh! Please don't worry about that"

But she doubted that; her high ego she had the years before vanished so she wouldn't come out like an "arrogant bitch" [as they usually said when she was older.

Finally they arrived at a house, almost as big as the other one and farther away from the others. There waited Neji, who stood at the side of the open door.

"I'll take it from here, Lady Hinata. Thank you."

With that, Hinata nodded and left.

"Dinner's prepared at the table", he said already walking away from the door.

Ino scowled and walked inside, closing the door behind her and following Neji.

'I guess he really hasn't changed'

The inside of the house was simply beautiful. Laminate wooden floors with Fallow colored wallpaper. Adding it all up with a spiral staircase with a straight top to the second floor to the side.

'The Hyugas must be a rich clan'

Ino followed Neji to the right and entered the kitchen. It looked the same just like when you entered the house.

Neji sat across Ino from the dining table and waited for her to sit down until he stared eating. It felt so awkward for Ino due to Neji's silence. She slowly and cautiously ate, making sure she didn't finish before him. Also doing her best to ignore the Hyuga's flawless face, it would make her flush in front of him.

"I'll wash the dishes after your done", was all he managed to say.

Ino couldn't stand Neji's silence; he was a very hard person to read, next to Shino Aburame. She badly wanted to bring something up, but she remembered what her mother taught her that a woman she let the man entertain first during a date. But this wasn't a date; it was far from a date.

She was finally was finished eating. She wanted to brush her teeth and probably take a bath before going to bed. But all of the sudden something struck her mind.

"Um, Neji", she tried to ask. "How am I gonna stay-er- with you tonight if I don't have any of my stuff with me"?

He chewed while looking at her in disbelief.

"Your father brought all your stuff here while we were at the meeting room"

Ino made a took a small breath in relief, and thought about how quick her father was and the reason why he didn't come in with her back there.

"Do you know where the bathroom is", she asked again.

Neji swallowed, "Theres one upstairs next to our bedroom and one downstairs, you can't miss it"

She decided to use the one near "their" bedroom. Assuming the bath tub and toothbrush was up there waiting for her.

"Excuse me", with that she got up and left the table.

She went upstairs and then to the bedroom. It was also beautiful; it had a carpet floor and the same wallpaper. There was also a king-size bed with two night tables each on the side.

Ino saw another door on the side and assumed it was the bathroom Neji was talking about. So she went inside and got the water ready while she quickly tooth brushed. Then she got in the nice round tub.

She tried to relax her mind on Neji and the marriage thing.

'This all going too fast, Neji doesn't seem to care about me anyway', she thought.

After she finished her taking a bath, she quickly slipped on her pajamas and walked over to the bed. She lied down, unaware if she should wait for Neji. But she didn't feel sleepy for some reason; it must have been the curiosity of "what's-gonna-happen-next".

After a few minutes, Neji briefly walked in the room. He was aware that Ino was still awake.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"No I was waiting for…you"

"…why", he asked raising his eye brow.

Ino shrugged, not knowing what to say. Neji went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he went to bed, as Ino leaned against the headboard with handful of questions to ask her "husband".

When Neji finished he entered the bedroom again now wearing pajamas. Ino didn't really notice. But as he walked over to the bed, he swiftly lied in without saying a word or any expression at all. His back facing her. It really bugged Ino the fact that the former Hyuga wouldn't bother to talk to her.

"Alright, in case you haven't noticed, you've haven't said a word to me! Is something wrong? Why would you choose me as your wife if it seems like your not even interested?! This makes no sense!"

All her words were blurted out with no warning at all. But as a few seconds pasted by, Neji managed to say something.

"I didn't choose you, all I know was Lord Hiashi and your father were discussing plans for you and me recently with now warning"

His words struck venom in her.

'He doesn't want me then', she sadly thought.

Tired from all the confusion in one crazy day, she closed the lantern beside her and fell asleep. Hoping that it was all a dream.

After Neji felt that Ino was finally asleep, he faced her. Having silent regrets on how he would have imagined Ino to be.

'She has changed. More behaved than I thought she would be…..And she's grown quite….beautiful too'

His thoughts made him blush slightly on his perfect pale face. But then unexpectedly Ino suddenly turn to Neji, still asleep. She found the other way more comfortable. The thing was, her face was only a few inches away from Neji and her hand brushed against his.

Slowly but gently, both their hands held each other. Ino may have been asleep but she felt it. And she could have guessed whose hand it was. And for once, Neji didn't have a problem with Ino touching him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if it didn't go well.


	4. First Day of New Life

Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino woke up to the bright rays of sunlight from the window. It was 10:55 a.m. and Neji wasn't in bed, where was he?

She thought about last night, how she felt her hands tangle up with a hard but warm hand.

'Was that Neji's hand?,' she thought to herself.

First she took a shower before going downstairs to make herself breakfast. But as she walked into the kitchen, it seems like she didn't need to. There was already food prepared for her on the table.

Ino stood there questioning herself; did Neji make this for her? But without any further hesitation, Ino ate the delicious Domburi (cooked rice with egg and chicken) cooked for her.

"Ah, that was delicious"

After she finished and washed the dishes, Ino suddenly felt a rush of loneliness bubble up inside her.

The thought couldn't help but trouble her, this all happened too fast for her. She was even surprised at herself that she didn't cause a fit yesterday about the whole engagement. Maybe it was how she saw how handsome Neji and how lonely his pale eyes looked that changed her mind. Wondering what was wrong with him and wanting to make him…happy.

She tried to think bright sided. Imagining all of the love sick Neji-fan girls who die to have such an opportunity.

Her thoughts were caught off again by the phone ringing. Ino went to pick answer it.

"Hello?"

"Um, g-goodmorning Ino", said a shy voice on the phone.

"Oh", exclaimed Ino realizing who it was. "Morning Hinata!"

"I-I just wanted to know i-if you were okay"

Hinata always had that kindness and bashfulness that made Ino just melt with delight.

"I'm fine"

Hinata giggled to her relief. "G-good to hear"

But just then Ino remembered the question she wanted to ask Hinata.

"Hey Hinata," she stared. "Do you know where Neji is"

"Oh! Neji's on a mission t-today"

"What?!", she yelled maybe too loudly. "On a Saturday"

"Uh, y-yes. N-Neji is called often on missions. B-but he told me he'll be coming back t-tonight"

Ino sighed in relief. "That's all I wanted to know, thank you"

"Okay, b-bye then"

Both girls hung up. And Ino sighed, feeling lonely all over again. There was nothing to do. It was drizzling outside so she didn't feel like going out. Sakura was on her honeymoon and her father was on a mission at the Land of Waves, so she couldn't call anyone else either.

So she decided to watch TV in the living room all day until she fell asleep on the couch.

When she woke up it was 6:00 p.m. when she checked the clock.

'Wow, I really slept that long'

She realized that Neji would be hungry when he came back. So she hurried to the kitchen to fix him something.

After an hour, Neji came back from his mission. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen.

"Ino", he called.

"I'm here", she called from inside the kitchen. "Dinner's ready"

When Neji was settled, they both ate together. Ino wanted to summon up the courage to make some small talk with him.

"Does the food taste good?"

Neji nodded. "You cook well"

Hearing him say that made Ino blush awkwardly.

When they both finished, Ino insisted on washing the dishes.

"Ino"

"Yes?"

She turned around to see him holding something. To her surprise, it was a bouquet of flowers! Put together perfectly.

"Neji! Is that from me?"

"Yeah", handing her the bouquet. "I'm not good at the flower arranging like you but I did my best by adding cosmos and purple trouser flowers together. And its for making up from yesterday, I'm sorry"

It was kind of funny to Ino how his words came out awkward but truly sincere. She couldn't control herself; she came on her tippy toes and kissed him. Neji's eyes widened in surprise, his own byakugan didn't even see it coming.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Ino flushed in embarrassment. "I…"

Neji's pale hand reached up slowly lift her chin up. So she could face him. Ino was lost in his milky white eyes. They weren't as bad as she thought they were, they were actually quite beautiful.

He leaned down to kiss her soft lips. Ino felt her heart flutter and immediately kissed back. Her hands that were rested on his chest slid up to his neck to deepen the kiss, while his hands rested on her waist.

Their kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Then it had to be broken because they both needed some air.

They pulled back looking at each other's eyes again. To him she was like a beautiful angel who he could have chances with a long time ago if he only gave her a chance before it was too late. And to her, he was the man who she longed for affection. She finally understood how Sakura suffered though unrequited love of Sasuke.

Ino rested her head on Neji's hard chest.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too, Ino"

Later on, the couple went to bed exhausted but happy. With their hands around each other. Ino embraced the new life she found with the man she loved so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed


	5. A day with Neji

Chapter 5

This chapter has more romance to it, practically what you've all been waiting for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning this time, and Ino felt Neji trying to get free from her arm. She wondered if he always woke up early.

"Mmm….Neji….where you going sweetie?", her voice was hoarse.

He didn't bother to look back at her; he didn't want to see the look on her face when he answered her. Perhaps it would ruin her entire day.

"..I'm going on another mission"

"What?!", Ino cried out. "No, please! Stay! Call it off! Please!"

Neji sighed. "My ass is going to get kicked by Tsunade later on for this"

Ino sat up behind Neji and hugged him from the back. "Who cares about that lazy bitch? She should understand that you have to spend time with your wife"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before Neji turned his head to the side to give her a kiss.

That evening the two decided to take a walk around the private Hyuga neighborhood.

"That one over there is our own training ground, right there is our own mini park, and over there is the pond", Neji pointed out as they held hands.

Ino was extremely stunned by the tour Neji gave her. Everything was Hyuga property and private. And the land-even the houses- they owned were so huge! It was a town of their own.

Neji and Ino entered the park first which was filled with a lot of cherry blossoms, since it was spring.

Ino had tons of questions and topics she wanted to talk about. But the fear of saying something dumb held a grudge for her. But she remembered that it was in her nature to usually speak her mind.

"Do you remember back then when we were known very well as the Nine Rookies?"

"Yes", he answered. "What brought that up?"

"Well-"

"Oh yeah, sorry back there when you tried to _seduce _me in the Forest of Death", Neji interrupted.

Hearing and then remembering that made Ino flinch. Along with some anger that bubbled inside of her.

"Oh…yeah…", she did her best to control herself. "Honestly, that's like one of the things I'd really hate to remember"

"Sorry", he apologized again. "But I really did find you beautiful. I just couldn't let you seduce me in front of your teammates"

The words he spoken made Ino flush deeply; and smile that couldn't stop from spreading on her pink face.

"Thanks, your really se--I mean, _good looking _yourself"

She changed the word "sexy" to "good looking" at the last minute. Putting both of them in an awkward position for a few seconds.

But Neji just smirked thinking to himself. 'That's so like the real Ino'

The couple stopped when they were on the bridge at the pond. The sun was setting, making the wide pond look golden.

"Its even more beautiful here", Ino said in enthusiasm.

Neji just chuckled. "Yeah, like you"

Ino tuned to Neji to look at his face, longing to stare into his white eyes. She used her free hand to caress her fiancé's cheek.

She still remembered the question she wanted to ask him before he interrupted.

"Neji…are you still feeling…", she didn't finish, afraid the question might upset him.

"Hm?"

"You might get mad"

"No, tell me. Please?"

Ino took a sighed in defeat. "Are you still feeling…the same way you felt…before?"

Neji stared about her more serious now. After a while of Neji took a deep breath.

"Well, I'd never had thought that you were listening back there when I was explaining during the final exam", he began. "I honestly do hold a grudge with the main branch for some minor things….but I learned to find my own peace"

Ino wasn't really paying attention because she was focusing on Neji's forehead that was wrapped around with white bandages. She knew clearly what lied under that.

Neji closed his eyes, probably because of the memories that were consuming his mind. Ino knew that this was an opening--again.

She stood on her tippy toes again, pressing her lips to his forehead this time. Making Neji's eyes open again.

"Ino…?"

"I'm here now, that's all you should be focusing on. I'm glad naturally destiny brought us together. I'm very grateful to be here with you in the first place", Ino told him wistfully.

For the first time in a while, a true smile came onto Neji's face. It astonished Ino, how sincere and adorable his smile was.

Neji leaned over to give Ino a small kiss. And of course, Ino returned his kiss.

The two of them stayed at the bridge talking about things while watching the sun set down over the pond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
